Chris or Gordo
by tear of the sun girls-fri
Summary: What will happen when Chris tries to ruin lizzies life, but then she falls in gordos hands again?take a look! LG
1. Default Chapter

**_"Hello" Lizzie said picking up the phone."Hey lizzie" Miranda said excitedly. "oh hi miranda, so what are you so excited about?" asked lizzie. "I got a date for the dance tomorrow!!" shouts Miranda._**

_**"yea me" says Matt on the other line. "matt hang up you little dweeb" shouts lizzie. "nah nah nah nah nah im on the phone and lizzie doesnt know where i am!!" says Matt laughing. "get off or ill tell mom!!" syas lizzie. "Matt please get off for me" says Miranda sweetly. "ok fine but for my hunny not for lozzie" says matt while hanging up the phone. Miranda rolls her eyes. "thanks miranda" says lizzie. "yup" says miranda. "ELIZABETH MCQUIRE" lizzie hears her mom shout "GET OFF THE PHONE NOW!!" her mom adds. "well miranda ill talk to you online ok?" says lizzie fastly. "ok please get on soon i need to tell you something" says miranda hanging up and rushing to the computer.**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43 signed on at 7:53p.m.**_

_**blondeethancrazychic signed on at 7:58p.m.**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:hey you need to get a different screen name.**_

_**blondeethancrazychic:hi, i do not!!**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:what ever, GUESS WHO ASKED ME YES ME TO THE DANCE!!**_

_**blondeethancrazychic:Matt, lol**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:NO!!...E....e...ethan craft!!**_

_**20minutes later**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:lizzie??**_

_**blondeethancrazychic:WHAT!!**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:who spit in your vanilla pudding!!**_

_**blondeethancrazychic:oh sorry i was talking to a guy named chris.**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:oh, LIZZIE!!**_

_**blondeethancrazychic:i know i know, no dating guys online but hes coming to our school and our grade!!**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:cool, i mean how bout we both change our screen names.**_

_**blondeethancrazychic:i call chrislover89**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:then i call mylifeisethancraft**_

_**blondeethancrazychic:i got the perfect ones for us i get.. csecblonde7 and you get eccsboycraz4**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:works for me.**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43 signed off at 8:16.**_

_**blondeethancrazychic signed off at 8:18.**_

_**So after that miranda and lizzie talked on there new names.**_

_**It was the first day of school when the principle annoyced that Chris Stanford was coming in today and he said that he would like Ms.Elizabeth Mcquire to show him around. With that lizzie smiled and looked at miranda who smiled than smiled at ethan."Lizzie please pick a friend to go with you to get Chris from the office" said Mrs.Porshal. Kate,Clair, and Miranda all raised their hands. So of course Lizzie picked Miranda. When they got to the office there was a HOTT boy standing in the office with a black t-shirt and dark blue baggy jeans on and with his dark blue eyes it was clearly true he wasnt hott...he was sexy!! Lizzie and Miranda stared with amazment when he said "are you lizzie?" he said to lizzie smiling at her."umm ye..this is...im..." stammered lizzie. "i take that as a yes" he said to lizzie laughing. "and who is this lovely girl" says chris. Miranda smiled and said "im....Miranda...l...l...lizzies best friend" while looking into chris's eyes. "nice to met you two" he said kissing their hands. **_

_**"So..umm...what class do you have now?" says lizzie. "oh i have all your classes" says chris with a gentle look in his eyes. "oh which means your with gordo and miranda's classes too" says lizzie. "is gordo your.." sais chris being cut off by lizzie "NO!! no no hes just my best friend" says lizzie.**_

_**At the end of the school day chris saw a sign that said 'High School Dance Tomorrow at 6:30'.**_

_**After that Gordo came running up to Lizzie and said "i need to talk to you" "ok gordo whats up?" lizzie says. "I was wondering..." gordo was saying and he was cut off by chris "hey lizzie you want to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" "sure" says lizzie. "pick you up at 6:15?" "ok" lizzie says and turns to gordo. "what were you wondering?" says lizzie. "If you would go to...my house after school?"**_

_**"ok you can help me choose what to wear to the dance" lizzie says and gets on the bus.**_

_**At gordos house lizzie was trying on outfits.**_

_**"lizzie this is too hard" says gordo.**_

_**"well which one looks the best" says lizzie holding out skirts and shirts.**_

_**"all of them" says gordo.**_

_**"what do you mean?' says lizzie.**_

_**"you look beautiful in all of them" gordo says smiling.**_

_**And gets up and kisses lizzie so lizzie drops the clothes and puts her hands on gordos cheeks and kisses back when Mrs.Gordon walks into the room yelling "LIZZIE I ThiNK YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW!!"**_

_**Lizzie backs up and runs out the door looking back at gordo twice.When she gets home she gets online.**_

_**gsmartguy23 has signed on.**_

_**csecblonde7 has signed on.**_

_**eccsboycraz4 has signed on.**_

_**gsmartguy23:hey lizzie...miranda**_

_**csecblonde7:hi..gordo..hey miranda**_

_**eccsboycraz4:hey guys**_

_**boyofyourdreams has signed on.**_

_**eccsboycraz4:hey!!**_

_**csecblonde7:hi..who are you?**_

_**gsmartguy23:yea..**_

_**boyofyourdreams:hey babe...lizzie gordon.**_

_**gsmartguy23:ethan....**_

_**csecblonde7:omg...ETHAN CRAFT!!**_

_**chrisboy67 has signed on.**_

_**csecblonde7: hey chris!!**_

_**eccsboycraz4:hi chris**_

_**chrisboy67:hey ladies..gordo ethan i espect.**_

_**boyofyourdreams:hey chris i heard you and lizzie are going to the dance**_

_**chrisboy67:yea**_

_**boyofyourdreams:yea well stay away from my miranda**_

_**eccsboycraz4:lol**_

_**gsmartguy23:well i have to go bye miranda....lizzie....ethan**_

_**gsmartguy23 has signed off at 6:12.**_

_**chrisboy67::O he no like me :(**_

_**csecblonde7:yea......well i have to go to bye miranda chris ethan:D**_

_**csecblonde7 signed off at 6:14.**_

_**chrisboy:ok then guess ill leave..so u2 can be all lonesome bye bye**_

_**chrisboy signed off at 6:17.**_

_**eccsboycraz4:so ethan guess we can leave too bye:()**_

_**boyofyourdreams:aight see ya babe :()**_

_**ethan (hott) has just sugned off.**_

_**miranda(babe) has just signed off.**_

_**The next day at lizzies house it was 6:20p.m and she was waiting for chris when a limo arrived and the window opened and a familular voice said "c'mon lizzie lets go to the dance". so lizzie walked down opened the door and saw chris and...ethan."im picking up miranda for my bud." "oh ok says lizzie. When they got to school gordo was no where in sight. So lizzie danced with Chris and Miranda danced with ethan.The last song was slow so lizzie took a break then felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to see gordo "wanna dance" he asked and she took his hand and went to the dance floor she put her hans on his shoulders and he put his on her waste. After a while she put her head on his shoulder and whispered to him "i love you David gordon" so he kissed her cheek. When chris came out of the bathroom he saw them and left....it was the happiest moment of lizzies life. **_

_**A short song i wrote for lizzie and gordo. i kinda copied words off of other songs to.**_

_**I was alone before i met you i have been waiting all my live for this moment. I wish this day would go on forever. This is the best darn day of my life. I was bored before i met you.You brtightened up my life.I could never leave your side!! By:Kay B. p.s. this was my first story so plz let me know if you liked it or e-mail me at **_


	2. Chris's Revenge and Gordo's chance

The next day Gordo wasn't at school and Lizzie was worried that he didnt like her. "Hello Elizabeth," Miranda says smartly. "Hey

Miranda, um whats up with you?" Lizzie says slyly. "Oh sorry Lizzie" Ethan says runing into her. "Its ok ethan" says Lizzie. "HEY!!" Miranda says watching Ethan walk away towards Kate. So Ethan turns around and says "oh...hey Miranda.." just then Kate grabs Ethan and kisses him HARD. With that Miranda kicks Kate and pulls Ethan out from underneath her. "ARE YOU OK??" Miranda practically shouts to Ethan standing right infront of her. "Im fine now.." he says grabbing Miranda's waiste spins her and kisses her lightly on her glittery lips. "awww" Lizzie just had to say. After that Chris walks by and says "no making out in the halls, hey Liz!" he says. "Hi...Chris" stutters Lizzie. After that Chris grabs Lizzie and kisses her making her fall backwards so Miranda pushes Chris away from Lizzie who was petrafied because Chris wasnt only kissing her he was tryin to do other things. Ethan helps Lizzie to her feet and she hugs him shivering with fear. "What do you think you were doing!!" a voice shouts from behind Chris. Chris turns to see Gordo looking at him evilly. "Just messin around, RIGHT LIZZIE?!!?!?" he says glaring at her hugging Ethan STILL. She begins to cry "YOU WERE NOT ONLY MESSIN AROUND YOU WERE...you were......you were..." Lizzie says with a hurtful look. "Thats right I wasnt trying to do anything to hurt you lizzie i love you" he says taking Lizzie from Ethan. She pushes and slaps him HARD. He knocks her down and runs, being chased by Gordo and Ethan. Miranda goes to see if Lizzie is ok "are you alright???" she says helping Lizzie up.

The next day was Saturday and Lizzie's phone rang so she checked the caller id and answered "Hello??" she says. "Hi" a voice says. "Who are you???" she says scaredly. "No one you need to know, you are home alone wearing a hot pink shirt that says money isnt everything cause..I AM and your wearing a black skirt with red rims" the voice says. "lucky guess" Lizzie says "wait how'd you know i was home alone!!" lizzie says alomost hanging up. "If you hang up David will not be at school tomorrow" the voice says. "David..Charsky?" says lizzie. "Gordo" the voice says. Lizzie was about to run to the neighbors house when the voice said "dont get any ideas" lizzie was scared. Was he watching her?? Was he stalking her??? Or worse WAS IT CHRIS!!?? "Are you Chris?" she said about to run away. "No" said a voice sounding like chris's "I mean...NO" the 'voice' says. "hahaha i know who you are so cut the crap Chris" she says hanging up the phone and calling Gordo after...ring once twice 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 no answer must be at Mirandas. Ring 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 answering machine "Hey Miranda its Lizzie call me back as soon as you get this please, thanks bye" she said hanging up the phone. Would it kill to try Ethan she said dialing Ethans number. Ring 1 2 3 4 5 answering machine "Ethan PLEASE pick up if your there!! i really need to talk call me back please liz" she said hanging up the phone. It rings after 20minutes "HELLO ETHAN? MIRANDA? GORDO? MOM? DAD???" she says. "Try again" chris says. "What do you want with me!!" screams lizzie about to cry, "I told you not to hang up the phone!" says chris. "LIZZIE?? LIZZIE IS THAT YOU HELP US!!" says Miranda screaming from the backround. "Let them go im the one you want!!" says lizzie. "Get online NOW!!" he says hanging up the phone.

_**csecblonde7 has logged on.**_

_**chrisboy20 has signed on.**_

_**csecblonde7: LET ME TALK TO MIRANDA!**_

_**chrisboy20: hmm...no**_

_**csecblonde7: ill sign off!**_

_**chrisboy20: you wouldnt want to do that**_

_**csecblonde7: why not**_

_**chrisboy20: Miranda has a collar**_

_**csecblonde7: uh..soo**_

_**chrisboy20: and if you sign off it'll blow up**_

_**csecblonde7: BUT WHAT IF M COMPUTER SHUTS OFF**_

_**chrisboy20: say goodbye to miranda and gordo**_

_**chrisboy20 has signed off.**_

_**csecblonde7: GORDO!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!!**_

_**chrisboy20 could not recieve last message either you got disconnected or he/she signed off.**_

_**Lizzies Pov.**_

_What am i gonna do if it shuts off!! Right then ird the phone ring and I answered...It was...MIRANDA!! "HI ARE YOU OKAY!!?? DID HE HURT YOU!! IM SORRY ITS ALL MY FAULT!!" Lizzie screams into the phone. "Lizzie calm down whats wrong...and what guy are you talking about..and how was it your fault??" Miranda says worriedly. "umm..Chris...he kidnapped you gordo my mom and dad...DIDNT HE??" says Lizzie. "uh no.."says Miranda "sorry i didnt call you earlier my phone got disconnected" she adds. "o my gosh..i feel like such a loser..hold on i got a beep" she says. "Hello?" "Hey liz...you said you needed to talk to me..and look ok if you like me ITS OK you can tell me" says Ethan. "What noo its just er um....chris tricked me into believing that you and everyone else i know and love were kidnapped!" she says while pressing flash to talk to both them. _

_Lizzie: im back_

_Miranda:Ok_

_Ethan:Miranda?!!_

_Miranda:ETHAN!!_

_Lizzie:Yea Ethan called_

_Miranda:ok COOL_

_Ethan:Love you Miandera_

_Miranda:Love you too Ethanial_

_Lizzie:wow and i thought i was the only one with a nickname, Miranda??_

_Miranda:yea?_

_Lizzie:you knew my name was Elizabeth how come i didnt know about you?_

_Miranda:Miandera is my spanish name_

_Lizzie:OH!!_

_Ethan:yeah_

_Miranda:i have to go Lizzie, Ethan bye!!Love you Ethanial_

_Ethan:me too bye love u 2_

_Lizzie:bye_

_Then Lizzie hung up and went off to gordos house. When she got there gordo was home alone. They sat in silence. So finally Gordo turned on a movie and they watched it untill Lizzie had fallen asleep inhis arms. He strokes her hair and falls asleep._

_Gordo's Dream._

_Gordo wakes up in a bed with nude Lizzie and puts on his clothes on kisses Lizzies head and goes downstairs to see his 16 year old daughter Lily fast asleep on the couch clutching her blonde hair and waking up she looks at her sleeping boyfriend on the chair(Kyle) "Hey honey" says Gordo looking at his beautiful daughter. "Hi dad" she says "Sorry,i let him stay over his mom and dad were fighting" she adds. "Its ok as long as.." he trailed off because Lily interupts him "DAD!!" she yells giggling. "I know I know i have to trust you but i do...its just" intrupted again, "You dont trust him" she remarks. "Lily sweety you will understand someday" he adds._

_Dream Ends._

_The next day Gordo and Lizzie go out. They go out everynight for 1month._

_A day after their 24th time Gordo proposes...._

_PROPOSEL_

_They are at a restaraunt called 'Fine Dine!' when Gordo tells Lizzie to stand up and he kneels down holding out a shiney silver ring and says "Elizabeth Mcquire, Will you marry me?" he says. "er um...YES DAVID GORDON I WILL MARRY YOU!!"_

_The wedding was on a Saturday the next day Miranda and Ethan married and David and Elizabeth Gordon Ethan and Miranda Craft all go to los angelus California for their honey moons._

_After about 3 months Miranda found out she was pregnant and had a BIG party even Kate and Clair came and of course her 2 best friends came, Gordo and Lizzie. She was excited to see Lizzie because she had not seen her for 2 months. "LIZZIE!!" Miranda screams seeing Lizzie getting out of the car and running towards her."MIRANDA!!your..your..huge!!" Lizzie says. "Thank you, we've decided if its a boy it will be Kyle or Jason and if its a girl it will be Lily or Angel." she says "were pretty sure its a boy it kicks an awful lot." she adds. "Then its probaly a boy" Lizzie says looking at Gordo teasingly. Through most of the party Lizzie and Mianda talked. Then finally the party was over and Miranda watched her two best friends drive away together._

_Thats the first 2 chaps. hope you all liked them I plan to do more. Sorry no up dates for a while I got hooked back on Neopets lol, alot of school work, I HATE SCHOOL!! :Kay:_


End file.
